


Drunken Love

by Faindessiness



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, also demyx is there for like 5 seconds, he's got places to be, slight self esteem issues from xiggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faindessiness/pseuds/Faindessiness
Summary: Xigbar comes home drunk and he's h0rny
Relationships: Xigbar/OC
Kudos: 7





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be for this year's kinktober but stuff came up so I decided to not do it. Thankfully I had this stored on my laptop and decided to post it. Here ya go~

Áine sat on the couch, patiently waiting for her husband to return. It wasn't the first time he had left the house to hang around with his friends. She didn't mind it, though she did get worried that something bad would happen to him. The girl always reminded herself that her husband was able to deal with things and that he was an adult. What worried her the most was if he got super drunk one night and did something he would regret. Again, Áine told herself that Xigbar was an adult. Whatever happened was his responsibility. Besides, he wouldn't do anything that was _super_ bad Sure, he might get drunk, but he would never do anything crazy. He always came home before midnight only a little tipsy. He just crashes on the couch if he does come home drunk.

A few hours passed by, and Áine grew worried. It was passed midnight. Maybe something happened? Traffic? A fight? An accident? Áine was tempted to text Xigbar, but changed her mind immediately. She'll text him if it gets way passed midnight. She shouldn't worry so much about him. For all she knew, his phone might be off. Áine reminded herself that she didn't need to worry about him. He was fine. After awhile, it was nearly 2 o'clock. Áine grew more and more anxious. She was worried about Xigbar and really wanted to text him. She thought about texting one of his friends, but decided against it. She really needs to stop worrying so much. Perhaps he crashed and his friends took him to their place. But wouldn't they alert her first? Maybe their phones died or they forgot to tell her. 

Uncertain what to do, Áine just sat down on the couch. Perhaps watching some TV will ease her mind off of things.

Time had passed while Áine was watching some shows. She had completely forgotten her worries about husband, though it was occasionally at the back of her mind. Suddenly, she jumped when she heard a knock at her door. Worried who it could possibly be, Áine took a few steps towards the door. Who could possibly be here at this hour? She prayed that it wasn't the police on the other side of the door, ready to tell her any kind of unfortunate news about her husband. It could also be a murderer that's on the other side of the door. Hesitantly, she took the door handle, clutching it tightly and slowly opening the door to find Xigbar and Demyx on the other side. Demyx had one arm wrapped over Xigbar's shoulder while the drunken man leaned against him, appearing to have been knocked out.

"Demyx?" Áine blurted out in surprise.

"Heyya, Áine! Long time no see. ey?"

"Wh-what happened?"

"Long story short; he may or may not have drank way too much than he should have." Demyx explained, trying to keep Xigbar from falling off of him.

"Bring him in. He looks like he's gonna pass out."

Áine helped the two into her house, leading them towards the living room. Áine motioned for Demyx to lie Xigbar down on the couch. 

"Lie him down right here."

Finally, he let go of the man, letting him collapse onto the couch. Áine checked to make sure her husband wasn't bruised or hurt anywhere on his face. He looked completely fine, other than his ponytail becoming slightly loose and his cheeks flushed in a deep shade of red. Xigbar seemed to notice Áine staring at him and grinned at her.

"Hey babe, is it just me or do you look hotter than usual?"

Áine ignored his comment, turning her attention back to Demyx.

"What happened tonight? Nothing bad went down, right?"

The young man rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, nothing super bad. Xiggy nearly got into a fight with some guy, so we had to separate him from the crowd for awhile. He did get a little hostile towards other women when they were flirting with him, which is rare since he usually flirts back."

Áine nodded her head in agreement. She knew her husband at times could be flirty with other people, but he never took things too far with them, mainly because he was married. She honestly thought he would be much more flirty while drunk, not hostile.

"He tried to do some stupid stuff, like using his powers to walk on the ceiling, drunk text a couple of people, jump off the highest staircase. He broke his phone because he thought he would be fast enough to teleport to the other side and grab it, but nope; it broke. That's why it took us awhile to call you." Demyx explained. "He also got defensive with giving us your number."

"She's my girl!" Xigbar exclaimed. "Nobody else can fuck her but me! Got it?"

The two awkwardly stared at the drunk man for awhile, then returned back to their conversation.

"Sorry if he seems a little out of it. Hopefully he'll be better by tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Áine glanced back over to her husband.

"Well, I better get going. Don't wanna overstay my welcome."

"Thanks for bringing him home." Áine smiled.

"Don't mention it! Oh! Before I go, you better go to Ienzo and see if he can try to salvage what's left of Xiggy's phone."

The girl nodded her head. "I'll let him know tomorrow."

With that, she bid the young man farewell. Áine then closed the door, locking it as well. She then heard her husband call out,

"Hey babe, can you turn off the TV? It's too fucking loud."

"I will."

Áine took the remote, turning off the television. As she was about to make her way to the kitchen, she felt her husband tugging on her hand. She looked over at him to see what was wrong.

"C'mon. Let's lay down together, baby."

"Xiggy, I gotta clean up the kitchen. Let me do that then I'll lay down with you."

"No, forget the kitchen. Stay with me." The man whined.

"Xiggy, I'm serious. Once I'm done cleaning up, we'll go lay down, okay?"

He didn't say anything back. His grip loosened, allowing Áine to return back to the kitchen. She wished she had cleaned it up while she was waiting for Xigbar to return home. She was so worried about him she completely forgot all about it. Now that he's home, she can finish up cleaning and putting the dishes up. While Áine was putting them away, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind. Áine nearly dropped one of the plates as Xigbar wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"X-Xiggy! I told you to wait until I'm done!" Áine scolded.

"But I want to be with you, princess." The man whined.

"Xigbar, I need to finish up. I promise once I'm done, we'll go upstairs and snuggle, okay? Just lay down on the couch and wait for me."

Of course he didn't listen to her as he continued to hold her in a tight embrace. Xigbar has never been this clingy to her before. She wondered if the man was actually drunk or using that as an excuse to bother her. Áine sighed, attempting to free herself from the man's grasp. Then, she began leading him back to the living room with his arms still wrapped around her. He finally let go once they reached the couch. As Áine attempted to help him lie down, Xigbar pulled her back into his arms, causing her to fall onto his chest and onto the couch. Before she could try and free herself, the man grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She could smell the alcohol coming off of him, even taste it as their lips connected. She shuddered at the taste of it, not enjoying it at all. Áine struggled to free herself from her husband's grasp, trying her best not to upset him, fearing what would happen if she angered him.

"X-Xiggy! Let me go! I need to finish up!"

"No, stay with me, baby." He whined. "Stay close with me."

"Xigbar! I need to clean the kitchen! Stop being so difficult!" 

Xigbar had been difficult in the past, but never had he been _this_ difficult. Áine then thought of an idea. She cupped the man's cheeks, smiling gently at him as she spoke in a softer tone.

"Xiggy, I wanna stay with you, but I really need to finish up with cleaning the kitchen. So if you be good for me, I promise I'll come back, okay?"

"You promise?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Okay...don't take too long, babe."

Finally free from his grasp, Áine got off of the man. She returned back to the kitchen and went back to putting the dishes up. While she was doing so, she listened to hear if Xigbar was complaining or making any other noises. It was oddly quiet, much to her discomfort. He probably fell asleep, but he usually snored when he passed out. He must still be awake then. Áine sighed as she finished the last batch of dishes. She couldn't handle Xigbar, but she couldn't handle a drunken version of him. He was already tough to deal with while sober. Sure, he was a little sassy and he liked to tease her a lot, making some inappropriate comments, but he was not really a handsy or whiny person. Once Áine had put away the final plate, she closed the dishwasher, making sure she didn't crush her fingers in the process. The girl scanned the rest of the kitchen to see what else she needed to do. Everything seem okay.

Now she had to go check on her husband to see if he was alright. She went back to the living room to find her husband still lying on the couch. It looked like he was fast asleep. He also looked like he was at peace. Áine smiled at the sight. Not wanting to disturb him, Áine snuck past the couch in hopes to make her way upstairs and get ready for bed. Right as she walked passed him, she heard the man blurt out,

"You done with the dishes?"

Nearly letting out a yelp, Áine replied, "Y-yeah?"

"Finally!"

Xigbar got up from the couch, nearly losing his balance. Áine quickly went over to him, taking his hand as she lead him up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Come on, let's go to bed dear."

The girl went up the stairs, carefully checking behind her to make sure that Xigbar didn't lose his balance and fall down the stairs. Though she knew he could walk up the stairs himself, she worried he would end up losing his balance and fall down. From what it appears, he seemed to be able to walk just fine. A little wobbly, though. They reached the top of the stairs and went to their bedroom. Áine expected Xigbar to just collapse onto the bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. Instead, he just stood perfectly in place, slightly wobbling.

Áine wondered if he was going to actually change, maybe take some of his clothes off and then fall onto the bed. He just stood there, seemingly to stare off into space. Áine then went over to her dresser to get her night gown. She picked her favorite one, a light pink gown that she occasionally wore. As she was about to change into it, she felt Xigbar slip his fingers through the straps of the dress she was already wearing. Áine gasped softly as he ever so slowly pulled the straps down her shoulders, murmuring in her ear,

"Don't put anything on, baby. I wanna see you without any clothes on tonight."

"X-Xiggy...?"

The dress dropped to the ground, circling Áine's feet. She let out another gasp as her husband cupped her chest, tracing his thumbs over nipples. A couple of whimpers escaped Áine's lips, trying her best not to give into her desire.

"I'm feeling really horny tonight, baby. I wanna fuck you all night until I can't make you walk anymore."

Xigbar was one to use dirty talk before they had sex, but he never got too vulgar with his words. Áine was taken aback by his comment, but remembered that he was drunk. He probably didn't even know what he was saying.

"X-Xiggy, you're really drunk. You need to go to sleep and get some rest." Áine suggested, hiding the fear in her voice.

"I'm not tired, though. I'm really, really fucking horny."

"X-Xig-"

Áine was swept off the ground, carried back to their bed. Though he was drunk, he carefully lied his wife onto the bed. As he got on top of her, he pulled his hair tie off, tossing it behind him as his long, grey and silver hair flowed down his back. He then unbuttoned his shirt, having some difficulty getting them through the holes. After taking his shirt off, Xigbar leaned down, pulling his wife close to him as he pressed his lips against hers. Soft whimpers and moans escaped through each other's lips. Áine could still smell the alcohol coming from her husband, which she completely ignored while she made out with him.

Xigbar then traced his hands down her hips, then brushing them against her thighs, teasing her through her panties. He didn't push down too hard on her, though there was some pressure being used. Xigbar then pulled down her underwear to her knees. Áine helped by kicking them off of her legs and over the bed. The man admired his wife's body, tracing his fingers down her thighs and between her legs. He inserted two of his fingers into her, starting off with a slow pace. Áine couldn't hold back her voice any longer. She gave in, letting out whimpers and whines as her husband began to accelerate his pace.

"God, you're getting so wet, baby girl." He murmured. "You're really enjoying this, hm?"

Áine nodded her head.

"You're so cute when you whine like that. It's adorable."

He could feel his wife getting more and more slick each time he pumped his digits into her. Xigbar then removed them from her, looking at his work proudly. He began to unbuckle his belt, pulling down his pants and boxes as his erection sprung free, fully erect. It stood proudly, precum dripping down from the tip. Once his pants were completely off of his body, he took a hold of his cock, rubbing the tip against his wife's slit. Áine whimpered, turning her head away while her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Xigbar turned the girl's head to face him as he murmured,

"Don't look away from me, baby. I wanna get a good look at your cute face when I fuck you."

"X-Xiggy..."

"Don't be shy, princess." The man kissed her forehead. "We've done this before many times."

"I-I know...but I just feel so dirty..."

"Only one of us is the dirty one, and it's definitely not you."

A smile formed on the girl's face as she giggled. "Yeah, but I'm still dirty."

"I'm much more dirty than you'll ever be." The man teased. He kissed his wife on the lips, whispering, "I love you so much."

Fully aroused, he began to ease his cock into his wife. She tensed up once she felt him enter her, but relaxed as she began to adjust to his size. Even though they had done it a couple of times, Áine wished that she didn't always feel this tense whenever he penetrated her. Once he was in, Xigbar began to move his hips, slowly thrusting into her core. Áine held onto him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. She was slightly surprised that Xigbar wasn't going a faster pace in his state. She was expecting him to mercilessly pound her, but he seemed to be as gentle as he was with her while sober. Was he starting to sober up, or was he still a little drunk? Or is he even drunk at all? Áine couldn't really tell. She let out a moan as the man pushed deeper into her, hitting her soft spot. Her walls wrapped around him tightly, milking him of all his pleasure. Xigbar's thrusting started getting a little more aggressive, but still did his best to keep a slow pace. He leaned into his wife's ear, nibbling onto it as he let out a sigh,

"I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too..."

He chuckled, continuing to nibbling at his wife's ear. Áine let out whines each time he whispered to her. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good that you won't be able to walk tomorrow...God, I can't wait to fill your pussy up with my come...I'm gonna make you scream my name and beg for more."

Áine loved it whenever Xigbar spoke dirty to her. He wasn't super vulgar to her, nor did he call her any demeaning names, but she enjoyed it whenever he said such explicit words. His voice music to her ears. She it when he moaned and growled too, but was too shy to admit that. Xigbar started to pick up the pace, going a little faster. Áine felt his member massaging her walls, hitting against her soft spot over and over again. In response to his thrusts, her walls would wrap tightly around his cock, pulling him in deeper into her. She realized that he was pushing himself deeper into her core. He would hit her cervix, but thankfully he didn't do it too much. Áine wasn't certain if he thought he could pierce it, or if he was just getting too into the moment.

Xigbar then began to nibbling at Áine's neck, sinking his teeth into her soft skin. He suckled at it, attempting not to bite too hard. He circled his tongue around the soft piece of flesh, occasionally suckling at it. He would also nibble at her ear teasingly, whispering lewd comments. His thrusting became more animalistic, pounding harder and deeper into her while accelerating his pace. Áine dug her nails into her husband's back as he pushed deep into her core. Xigbar pulled himself away from the girl's skin, smashing his lips back onto her's as he initiated their kiss.

Áine was getting wetter each movement he made. His dark and silver hair dangled over his shoulders, some of it getting stuck to his cheeks. Xigbar pulled himself away from the girl, clutching his hands tightly onto their bed sheets. He gazed into his wife's grey eyes, adoring how soft and gentle she looked, even while he was mercilessly pounding into her. How can someone remain so cute and pure their entire lives? He was almost jealous. Then again there was a time in his life when he too was like that. Xigbar brushed some of his wife's red hair out of her face to get a better look at her. He loved her so much. He loved everything about this girl. Thank god he married her. 

"X-Xiggy...I'm getting close..." Áine whimpered.

"Oh? You're gonna come before I am?"

"U-uh huh..."

"Naughty girl."

She whined at his comment, causing her to turn her head away from him. Xigbar tilted the girl's head back to face him.

"If you're gonna come, then come. Don't try to hold it back for me."

Áine nodded her head. She pulled her husband back into her grasp, letting him vigorously pound into her. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge. Áine wanted to hold it back so she can come with her husband, but her body often betrayed her, usually reaching climax before he ever could. Áine bit her lower lip, her grip on the man tightening as she arched her hips up, whimpering and whining. Xigbar let out a groan in response, chuckling as well. He found her reactions so adorable. 

He was starting to sweat, feeling like he was burning up from standing outside far too long on a warm summer day. Was it the damn alcohol making him feel like this, or was it just in his head? Either way, he didn't feel like cooling off anytime soon. The sounds of their moans blended with the noises of their skin slapping against one another. Xigbar became more and more aggressive with each thrust, as well as becoming more vocal than usual. Both their bodies were scorching hot, waiting for one of them to finally climax. Áine's cheeks were becoming more rosy as their session went on. Her face was even redder than Xigbar's.

"Oh baby girl..." the man grunted. "I'm-I'm getting close...fuck! I'm getting closer...!"

"X-Xiggy..."

"I'm gonna come inside you...I'm gonna come deep inside your pussy and fill it up with my hot, warm cum. Do you want that?"

Áine nodded her head, unable to utter a single word.

"God, you're getting fucking tighter, baby." He growled. "F-fuck!"

While he continued to pound viciously, Áine listened to her husband rant and curse, enjoying every single word that slipped through his lips.

"I'm gonna fill you up with all my cum. I'm gonna fill it all the way up to your fucking womb. F-fuck!" He let out another growl, biting his lower lip. "F-fuck, baby! Fuck, I love it when you wrap your pussy around my cock like this. I love it when you milk me up of all my pleasure..."

His voice trailed off, changing his tone as he continued,

"I'm such a dirty man...a dirty, old perverted man, fucking the most beautiful girl I've ever met...I don't deserve to be with a perfect angel like you...I don't deserve to be with anyone like you at all."

Áine looked at him, shocked to hear him say such things. She knew her husband sometimes felt a little self conscious about his appearance. She didn't even think he was bothered that he was slightly older than her. Áine wondered why he was even saying such things. It must be the alcohol making him speak like that. He must have not realized he was saying all of these things out loud. Áine caressed the her husband's cheek, causing him to flinch in response. He was brought back to reality as he looked at his wife's gentle expression.

"Xiggy, don't say such things. I love you, no matter what."

Xigbar appeared to be surprised to hear her say that. At first he was confused, then he realized he must have said what he was thinking out loud. He chuckled, cupping the girl's cheeks as he told her,

"You're too sweet for your own good."

They continued where they left off, with Xigbar pounding deep into his wife while she held onto him tightly. Her walls began to tighten, her sides aching and her clit throbbing.

"X-Xiggy...Xiggy...!" Áine cried. "I-I'm...I'm gonna-"

The girl dug her nails deep into the man's back, throwing her head back into the pillow as she writhed beneath him. She quivered and shuddered, her voice trembling as she reached her climax. Feeling her wrap tightly around his member caused the man to reach his peak. He pushed as deep as he could into his wife, feeling himself release inside the girl's walls, decorating them with his white essence. His hips continued to jerk as he grinded against her, feeling the afterglow of his orgasm. Once he finished, he then collapsed on top of Áine, nearly crushing her with his weight.

She struggled to push him off, calling out his name through croaks.

"X-Xiggy! You're crushing me! XIGGY!"

He didn't move a muscle. Áine prayed he didn't actually pass out once he came. After awhile, he finally rolled off of the girl, freeing her and allowing her to breathe. She heaved, catching her breath. Áine wanted to scold the man, but decided to keep her mouth shut once she noticed he had fallen asleep. Áine had never seen her husband pass out after sex before. Usually it was her that passed out, not Xigbar. After calming down, Áine lied herself back down, closing her eyes while she pulled the covers over the both of them. She felt bad knowing that her husband was going to wake up with a bad head ache. She'll have to do what she can to take care of him tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Áine found herself awakening from her sleep, her eyes soar as she tried to open them. She noticed that she was still naked from last night. When she turned over, she saw that Xigbar was no longer laying in bed. She glanced up to find him in their bathroom. He appeared to have gotten out of the shower as there was a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was slightly damp. Áine wanted to check up on him, but felt too lazy to even get out of bed. Also, her legs and hips hurt. He wasn't joking when he said he was going to make sure she couldn't walk the next day. Xigbar washed his face with water, sighing as he did so. Once he was done, he returned back to the bedroom to find Áine awake.

"Hey princess." He greeted with a tired voice.

"Hey. You doing okay?" She asked, sitting herself up.

"Aside from a headache and feeling tired and dizzy, I guess."

The man lied back down on the bed as Áine commented, "You know you can take your towel off."

"Why? Do you wanna see my dick?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just saying. Unless you're gonna get ready for the day."

"Nah, I wanna sleep in a little." The man replied. "Plus, I have a terrible hangover."

Áine frowned, gently caressing her husband's cheek. 

"Hey, princess?"

"Hm?"

Xigbar hesitated as he asked, "Did I...do anything last night?"

"Do you not remember?"

"Not much."

"Well," Áine began. "Demyx told me you got kinda aggressive with a couple people, threw your phone and broke it. I don't remember much else, but Demyx brought you home. You were a little more talkative and clingy than usual. We went to bed and-"

"I didn't...force you to do anything, did I?" 

Never had the girl heard her husband sound worried. He was real good at hiding it, but hearing him sound concerned made her feel bad. 

"No. We did...do it last night. You were a little rough with me, but it still felt good. Also, you were much more talkative, like I said. You said some things I didn't really expect you to say."

He frowned, averting his gaze from his wife. "Did I...say anything bad to you?"

"No, nothing bad." Áine then added, "It's okay if you don't remember. You didn't do anything bad last night. I promise."

"It's not that I don't remember. I do remember a little bit...I just...I guess I thought I was living a dream. I was also a little worried that I might have ended up sleeping with someone else other than you."

"Xiggy, everything's okay now. You're home and that's what matters. You need to get some rest, too."

Áine got up from the bed, walking over to her dresser to pick up the light pink gown she had dropped from the night before. 

"Also," she added. "If there's anything that you need, let me know."

He hummed in response, closing his lone eye. Áine changed into her gown, then approached her husband. She kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "I love you."

Xigbar grinned in response, acknowledging her with a simple hum. Áine pulled the covers over him, letting him take his nap. She made her way to the door, taking one final glance at him. She slowly closed the door behind her, not wanting to awake her husband from his nap. She then went downstairs to continue the rest of her day.


End file.
